Responsible VS Fun!
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Makoto and Gou are sons of Takao and Kai who are divorced. The sons live with Kai while Takao visits once in a while. Kai's sick of Takao's irresponsible parenting when he visits and Makoto's sick of Kai's strict nature-so he sneaks away to be with Takao
1. Dad's Back

**Haha, this idea just came to me when I watched the "Suite Life of Zack and Cody." Another humor-attempt fanfic…I really want to do a good angst story in the future!! **

**Well I'm one chapter away from finishing "Kai is my Daddy and there's gonna be trouble" story, so I might as well start this one!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Quick notes:**

**Makoto is the real son of Takao and Gou(also known to be spelled as: Go, Goh, and Go with a carrot above the o) is the real son of Kai.**

**I don't support the existence of Rin/Lin/Ling so don't be expecting her in the story!!**

* * *

"Mr. Hiwatari, there's a call for you!"

"Alight, coming!" Kai replied as he walked while looking over some files.

"Mr. Hiwatari! The meeting's changed to 3:30!"

"Which meeting?"

"Financial and-"

"Okay got it!"

"Kai!"

"Who just called me by-" Kai almost blew up to the person that called him by his first name but he calmed down when he saw it the only person he'd give and exception to, "Oh…what is it, Yuri?" Kai kept walking and reading with his friend next to him and took the call for Kai, on hold.

"I'm a bit concerned that you're doing all this. You really need an assistant to help you."

"I would ask you but you work in Russia," Kai replied and finally took the call.

"I know, but look at you! I'm surprised you can get dressed in a suit everyday! You always have something in your arms and already talking to someone about something! I know you're a hard worker but-"

"What?!" Kai exclaimed and stopped where he was.

"What? Did someone die?!" Yuri asked almost panicking. It's not easy to rouse up the calm and collected Kai Hiwatari even in the stress of work. Kai only shook his head and talked into the phone; but with that face Kai had on, Yuri was worried that someone just might die…

"Alright, I'll take care of it. Where are-"

"WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yuri's head snapped around but he missed where those shouts from. Instead, papers were lying everywhere and people looked scared.

Kai sighed,

"Never mind, I found them…" and Kai hung up, turning around to see the mess. This time, both saw a table cart zoom by, causing more papers to fly and more people dodging out of the way.

"Hey Otosan!" the two little boys riding it yelled as they passed by.

"…what was that?" Yuri asked.

"Don't ask…" Kai growled and walked up to the path that the cart took. Yuri heard a second cart come by with a playful shout and right as that cart came by, Kai reached out and yanked the person riding it, off.

"You're dead!" Kai shouted and Yuri only shook his head.

"I should've known…" Yuri crossed his arms, "You are extremely irresponsible, Kinomiya!"

Takao only smiled,

"Hi Yuri. Hey Kai," he greeted without much care at Kai's anger, "Missed you!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kai shouted, releasing Takao. The first cart came by again and it slowed to a stop.

"Oh there you are, Tou-Chan!" one of the boys said who had Takao's face and old cap on his head, and Kai's crimson eyes, "Hi again, Otosan!"

The second boy, who looked a lot more like Kai, but with Takao's chocolate brown eyes and only one triangle painted on his face on each side, looked scared and got off the cart the second he saw Kai.

"I disagreed to this I swear! I was outnumbered!" he raised his hands up in defense and the first boy glared at his brother.

"Gou-Nii you liar! You were the one dancing around the house going 'we're gonna go-"

"Shut up, Makoto!"

Yuri looked at the family and sighed,

"Now I know where your kids got their energetic personality and having a magnet attraction for trouble comes from!"

"I know…" Kai said, and shook his head and then glared at Takao.

* * *

After the little destruction they caused at Kai's building, Kai sent them home and yell at them later.

"Okay, since we're all going to be dead the moment your father gets home, let's go enjoy what little time we have, okay?" Takao suggested.

"Yeah!" Makoto agreed and cheered. Gou only looked worried,

"I don't want to be more dead than I already am…"

Takao puts his hands on his knees and bent down to look at Gou,

"Gou, you cannot be more dead than dead. Am I right?" Takao pointed out.

"Actually, yes you can. My punishment may be less severe than Makoto's if I just stay back and do nothing," said Gou, almost as an adult would say it.

"Look at it this way then: Since it was my idea, I'd be more dead than both of you."

"…Good enough for me!" said Gou with a shrug.

"Oh! Let's go make some popcorn and try to throw them into each other's mouths!" Makoto suggested and Takao liked the idea.

**1:00 a.m.:**

Kai opened the door to his mansion and the first thing he heard was a high pitched scream and Kai jumped. In the next 5 seconds, he heard a second and third scream and finally, Kai found the light switch, turning it on. His eyes were about to pop out of his eyes when he saw the mess that was made! Furniture moved, some of them broken, food all over the place, even some clothing was lying around and he wasn't sure why some of them were his! Then Kai noticed the T.V. which a scary movie is playing and realized the screaming was from Takao, Gou, and Makoto.

"Er…hey Kai!" Takao greeted trying to calm him down. Kai was not calmed down at all.

"TAKAO KINOMIYAAAA!"

10 minutes later:

"Why is there food lying around anyway?!" Kai nearly demanded as he and Takao stared cleaning the place after they sent Gou and Makoto to bed.

"You don't like food lying around?" Takao asked,

"No! It's gross and not healthy for us!"

"Ooh…you don't want to see the kitchen then…" said Takao worried and Kai groaned. He stopped what he was doing and went up to Takao who stopped as well.

"Look, while it's nice that you drop by every now and then to hang out with the kids but I'm getting sick and tired of you trashing the place and I end up cleaning up after you!" Kai scolded pointed his finger at Takao.

"Aren't I cleaning now?"

"That's because this time, you fell asleep during the movie and thus did not leave before I came back!"

"…Well, uh, sorry? Come now, Kai. It's okay to just sit back and be guys every once in a while right?"

"Takao you were in my office building! It's not a playground you dope! If we start losing money because of some misplaced papers, I'm billing you so hard that you might as well be my slave!" Kai threatened. Takao raised a finger to speak but then lets his hand drop,

"Do you mean that in a literal or sexual term?" Takao asked, half-teasing. Kai's eyes widened a bit more giving Takao a deathlier glare if possible.

"Whoa! Joking! Joking! Don't give me that look!"

"Ugh! I don't know what to do with you! You're irresponsible, immature, and I'm getting sick and tired of this happening every time you come over! You're a terrible influence on our sons!"

"Well Gou's turning out alright…" Takao muttered.

"Yeah! But Makoto's turning out a lot like you! And I'm not letting that happen!" Kai shouted.

"Oh come on, Kai. It's not so bad-"

"You're missing the point!"

--------------------

Makoto was taking a peak out of his room and while he can't see, he could hear the two fighting.

"Makoto, close the door, I want to sleep…" said Gou on the left side of the room.

"…"

"Makoto?" Gou sat up from his bed when he heard no reply and he wanted to yelp when he saw that Makoto left the room. He suddenly heard the door slam downstairs and he was worried what just happened.

------------------------

Kai sighed in frustration and he groaned when he saw Makoto coming down the stairs.

"Makoto-" Kai was immediately cut off by Makoto.

"Why are you always so mean to Daddy?!" Makoto exclaimed when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not being mean, just strict. Speaking of which, why are not in bed?"

"How can I sleep if I all I could hear was you yelling at Daddy?! What's wrong with a little fun?"

"Makoto, not everything is fun and games. Especially when it comes to parenting!" said Kai kneeling down to Makoto's height. Makoto is in his first year of Junior High School and Makoto is one of the shortest boys in the school. But Gou isn't fairing much better with only a couple of inches above Makoto despite being a year older than Makoto.

"Well the way you do it, it's no wonder!" Makoto shouted.

"Oh no he didn't…" Gou came out to see what was going on and he hears Makoto having his own fight with Kai.

"Makoto, you talk to me that way again and you're grounded for half a year!"

"Fine! I'd rather stay in my room and never look at you again! I hate you!" Makoto shouted and he ran back to his room in tears. Kai didn't both to watch Makoto go, he only heard the door slam shut. He sighed and puts his hands on a moved table and lowers his head. This was possibly the worst day he's had in a while.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Quick notes:**

**-Those that have read my past stories know I have a bad habit of making long chapters so lately I've been trying to shorten chapters so that it's quick and to the point without dragging on and on.**

**-Otosan-polite way to say 'father'**

**-Tou-Chan-cuter way of saying 'father' so it's like 'dad'**

**-Gou-Nii: it's basically "Big Brother Gou"**

**-Yuri is Tala. No, it wasn't a typo when I said he worked in Russia. He's on a business trip and thus is why he's in Japan talking to Kai.**

**-Well if they divorced I assume that Takao's last name would be changed back to 'Kinomiya.'**


	2. Taking a Trip

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming!**

**Some of you guys asked or told me you wanted Kai and Takao to get back together again by the end of this. Well…I can't promise anything, sorry! But I'm not saying it won't happen; just don't get your hopes up too high! I honestly didn't plan for them to get back together again at all. **

* * *

Takao watched his beyblade spin as music played at a high volume. His beyblade looked like it was dancing to the music.

"Stop fooling around! Let's beyblade!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Ah, sorry Daichi, I just kinda want to get my mind off things," said Takao with a sigh. Daichi only groaned and called his blade back.

"So am I! I'm trying to get my mind off the fact I'm on a plane!" Daichi exclaimed. Yes, Takao is currently on a private plane ride; he and Daichi were sitting across from each other while trying to beyblade. Max came in and he plugged his ears as he made his way to the controls of the music and turned the volume down.

"Sheesh! I could hear that way in the back of the plane!"

"Sorry, Max," Takao apologized. At that moment, Daichi felt sick and ran into the lavatory. Max took Daichi's spot.

"What's wrong, Taka? You seem down," said Max.

"I just…I feel bad for leaving and not saying bye to the kids…"

"You did?! How did this happen?" Max asked in surprise.

"Kai and I had another fight. I said goodnight at least…"

"Wow…And it was six months since the last time you saw the two of them…"

"Don't remind me…" Takao growled with an anime vein.

"Well, when do you think you'll see the two of them again?" Max asked leaning back in the seat.

"I don't know…since we're heading off to America, well, it depends on when we're going back…I don't know," Takao shrugged. Daichi walked against the wall while holding his stomach,

"Dudes, I think I'm really sick this time! I think I'm seeing things…"

Max stood up and helped Daichi into another seat,

"Take it easy now, Daichi. When we reach the American Tournament, you don't want kids to see the great D.J. Daichi as pale or…green…as you are now!"

"What did you see anyway, Daichi?" Takao asked, a bit amused.

"You…"

"Okay, he's sick," said Max and rubbed Daichi's back.

"Me…?" Takao repeated and he got up, heading towards the back of the plane and looked around the area. He walked into the mini-kitchen and picked up his cup and sets it down again. He scanned the area again and started to leave but he heard a tiny thump. Takao bent down and his eyes widened.

"Makoto! What are you doing here?!" he shouted. Makoto was curled up and hiding under all the coffee machines and squeezed next to cups. He crawled out when Takao found him.

"Hi Daddy!" he greeted cheerfully, "I decided to join you! I want to stay with you!"

"…" Takao was lost for words; he took in a deep breath and lets out a stressed out sigh, "Kai's _so_ going to kill me…"

Earlier that day:

Kai closed the door of his home and loosens his tie, taking in a deep breath as if he just came out of water.

"Rei! Gou! Makoto!" Kai shouted but got no response.

"Rei! Gou! Makoto!" Kai shouted again. Gou ran out of his room and looked panicked,

"Okay before you yell at me, I swear I was set up too!"

"What…?" Kai raised a brow and went upstairs, "What are you talking about, Gou?"

Gou gulped and he paused before letting everything out in one breath.

"I called the ambulance just 5 minutes ago because I think Makoto drugged Rei-San back at lunch and he suddenly fell over later, hitting his head on the bedpost when he was standing in our room and Makoto ran away when he had chance and Rei-San is out cold…"

"What?! He _didn't_!" Kai ran into the room to see Rei on the floor and an ice pack next to Rei's head.

"He did…" Gou muttered, "I think the ambulance will arrive in a few…"

Kai felt Rei's forehead and quickly lifted his friend up, taking him to his own bedroom just a few more rooms down and setting Rei on the bed.

"Alright Gou, where did Makoto go?" Kai asked as he walked into his room's bathroom to wet a towel himself.

"I'm not sure…I would've ran after him but then Rei-San would be alone and I still had to call for help!" Gou explained. Kai shook his head in frustration as he helped Rei.

"You did the right thing then, Gou. How did Makoto drug Rei?"

"I _think _he did. Since that's the only possible explanation for Rei-San's collapse and Makoto seemed to have known because he took off the moment Rei-San started to fall…" Gou explained but he was really scared he's only making Kai angrier than before.

"Do you have any idea why he would do this?!"

Gou slightly flinched,

"I think he believes that you love me more and hate Tou-Chan and blames you for his misery…"

"Why, did he say something?"

"Yeah he said to me that he thinks you love me more and that you hate Tou-Chan so he blames you for his misery…" Gou repeated and Kai had to take a moment to process that. That's when he heard the ambulance outside. Kai turns back to Gou,

"Okay, as soon as we know Rei's alright, remind me to call Takao!"

"Why Tou-Chan?"

"If Makoto went anywhere, it's to him!"

Private Plane-Present time:

"Damn, he snuck on?! He really _is_ your son!" Daichi exclaimed as he held in a barf.

"Hehe, it was hard at first but then it was easy!" Makoto bragged as he sat with Max and Daichi.

"How did you get here anyway? Wasn't someone watching you and Gou at home?" Max asked.

"Uh…" Makoto eyes shifted. Takao came back with a phone,

"Finally found my cell. Okay, first things first, we gotta call Kai," Takao announced. At that moment, Takao's phone started to ring with the ring tone that only plays when Kai's calling.

"…That's really creepy," said Takao before answering, "Before you start yelling at me, I did NOT know any of this and had NOTHING to do with it!"

"So he IS with you?!" Kai exclaimed out in the hospital hallway with Gou and people staring because Kai raised his voice.

"Er, yeah…I just found him a while ago and was just about to call you!"

Kai gave a slight sigh of relief,

"Just please say he's alright, he's not hurt, doesn't have tattoos or anything and he hasn't drunken alcohol of any sort."

"He's perfectly fine…and it was a glass!"

"You better be joking…" said Kai with poison in his voice.

"Of course I was joking! Come on, have sense of humor!"

"…I married you didn't I?" Kai reminded.

"Oh…yeah, good point…So what do you want me to do with Makoto?"

Kai lets out another sigh,

"Well first off, ask him what he did to Rei."

"Rei?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" Takao looked at Makoto, "Makoto, did you do something to your Uncle Rei?"

Makoto squirmed a bit in his seat,

"Um…"

"Oh gosh, what did you do?" Takao asked, almost scared.

"Well…I found sleeping pills where we put our medicines and I put a bunch of them in Rei-San's drink…"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed when they heard that.

"Kai! Is Rei alright?!" Takao asked in fear of a drug-overdose.

"Well so far he seems alright. Nothing really bad from the doctor _yet_," Kai replied, "He's still out cold."

"When Rei wakes up, tell him to give me a call so I can apologize on behalf of Makoto…" said Takao who felt beyond guilty for what happened to Rei.

"Yeah sure…anyway, look, since summer break is going to start in less than a week, why don't you just keep Makoto for a bit? Don't let him do anything dangerous," said Kai with a sigh.

"Um, sure, I can do that…"

"When will you guys be back?" Kai asked.

"We're not sure…I think we're heading to Europe next…"

"Oh…well, then just watch over Makoto until you can come to Japan. I'll fax some homework for the remaining week and make sure he does them."

"Yeah, sure Kai. Oh! Can I say bye to Gou?"

Kai didn't answer and just handed the phone to Gou sitting on the seats.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gou! Sorry I didn't say bye before I left!"

"Hi Tou-Chan! Its okay, I knew you were in a hurry! Is Makoto alright?" Gou asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Be a good boy, Gou. I'll be back with Makoto before school starts again."

"Okay, I will! Bye Tou-Chan!"

"Goodbye Gou."

Gou hands the phone back to Kai.

"Listen Takao, if Makoto comes back with one extra scratch, I'll make sure that your trip is the last one you'll ever take!"

"Er, goodbye to you too, Kai…do you want to say bye to Makoto?"

"No!" Makoto cried, "I don't want to talk to him!" Makoto jumped out his seat and started running.

"Makoto! Don't run on the plane!" Max went after Makoto with a light jog.

"Uh, he said bye too!" said Takao with worry that he tried to hide.

"…I heard," said Kai sadly, "Just watch over him…"

"Sure. See ya, Kai."

Kai sighed as he closed his cell phone. Gou stared at his father, never before seeing him so upset.

"Are you alright, Otosan?" Gou asked worriedly. Kai lifted his head,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's see how Rei is doing."

"Okay…" Gou got up from his seat and followed Kai, who very well was upset over Makoto's actions.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Notes:**

**-Takao, Max, and DJ Daichi are traveling around hosting tournaments. Well Daichi is at least, you know, as the DJ. **

**-'Uncle' Rei: Obviously, he's not really their uncle. More like the official godfather. I feel so bad he got no lines in his appearance!**


	3. Two Sides

Eyes fluttered open, taking time to adjust to the light from the ceiling. He gave out a light grunt and then heard a thump next to him.

"Otosan! Otosan! I think Rei-San is waking up! Should we call Tou-Chan too?"

"Ugh…" Rei blinked a few more times before fully opening one of his eyes and then both. Kai rushed over to his friend after Gou called him,

"Rei! Rei, are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"……what?" Rei couldn't even register that simple question at the moment.

"Rei!" Kai called again. Gou rushed up next to him,

"Uncle Rei!"

After Rei fully opened his eyes and got his head on straight, he glanced over to Kai.

"…Kai?"

"Uncle Rei! How many fingers am I holding up?" Gou asked raising three fingers. Rei still had to think a moment before answering,

"…Three?"

"I think he's doing better," said Gou putting his arm down.

"Rei! Rei, answer me!"

"Yeah Kai?"

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Kai asked again with concern.

"I think my head is spinning…" Rei replied as he made himself comfortable on the pillow and closed his eyes, "But I think I'll be okay…"

Kai let out a sigh of relief,

"Good…"

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"…Last thing I recall…before completely losing consciousness, is Makoto running out of the room. What happened, while I was out like a light?" Rei asked with worry. Kai's eyes shifted, but at the same time, felt a bit glad or warm because even after all this, Rei still puts the kids first; and he doesn't even know Makoto was the one that did this to him.

"Um, you should rest, don't worry about it," said Kai and then turned to Gou making a phone with his hand. Gou nodded and left the room to call Takao.

America:

"Wow!!! America has great beybladers too!" said Makoto excitedly as he watches the tournament from a balcony with Max and Takao. Takao's cell suddenly started ringing and when he saw the ID, he got up to leave the balcony real fast.

"Hello?"

"Tou-Chan, Uncle Rei is okay!" Gou announced into Kai's cell.

"Really? Oh thank the heavens!"

"Yeah! He just woke up and talking to Otosan! We just thought you'd like to know so you won't worry," Gou explained.

"Oh, thank you! I really was worrying! Can he talk or…?"

"Otosan said he should rest. I promise I'll let you know as soon as Uncle Rei is all rested up!"

"That's wonderful, Gou. Thank you so much. And uh…how is Kai doing?" Takao asked, a bit nervously.

"Well…I think he's happy now that Uncle Rei has woken up," Gou guessed as he took a seat.

"Happy? Ha, I actually forgot what a happy-Kai looked like. I'm kidding! Do you want to speak to Makoto? I can get him for you," Takao offered.

"Oh! Yes please!"

"Okay, hold on a moment!" Takao went back and tapped Makoto's shoulder to get his attention, "Hey, it's your brother."

Makoto took the phone and happily greeted Gou.

"Makoto do you any idea what you did?" Gou asked in a strict voice and Makoto's expression changed.

"You're mad too?" Makoto asked sadly.

"I'm not mad that you ran away, I'm mad at what you did to Uncle Rei!"

"Um…is he…okay?"

"Well…so far…but still! I'm really disappointed in your Makoto! As your older brother, I'm almost ashamed to be related to you!"

"Hey! That isn't fair! Just because you're older doesn't mean you know better!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No! It doesn't!"

"Yes it does, you jerk! You're just like Otosan! That's why he likes you better!"

"You know that's not true! If he supposedly does like me better it's only because I'm smarter and more mature!" Gou slightly gloated.

"Oh like telling me that is very 'mature' of you!"

"I'm sure drugging Uncle Rei and then running away was the smartest thing you've ever done," said Gou sarcastically.

"You're a jerk!"

"I'm not the one that could've killed Uncle Rei! I'm just letting you know that you should think about your actions for a bit! You can't stay with Tou-Chan forever! You have to live up for you consequences!" Gou reminded strictly.

"Stop sounding like him you jerk!" Makoto shouted into the phone as loud as he could muster.

Gou had to pull the phone away to avoid going deaf but before he could say anything back, Makoto hung up on him.

"…Well…that was nice," Gou said to himself.

* * *

"You hung up on him?!" Takao exclaimed to Makoto,

"Well my so-called brother is being just like Otosan!" Makoto pouted and Takao sighed in relief,

"Oh gosh…"

"_I thought he meant Kai!"_

_----------------------------------------------_

"Hey Gou," Kai called from Rei's room and Gou entered, "How'd it go?"

"Hm? Good! He wishes to speak to Uncle Rei!" Gou replied about the phone call.

"Who?" Rei asked turning his head to the side to see Gou.

"No one, get some rest. Then we'll talk," said Kai and got up from his seat, "Gou stay with Rei for a moment please."

"Of course!" Gou replied cheerfully and took Kai's seat.

"Uncle Rei, guess what?"

"That means no bothering him," Kai added giving Gou a look and Gou pouted.

"He's not bothering me, Kai," said Rei giving Kai his own look, "If it's a story, I'll sit back and listen."

"…Okay fine, but don't do anything unnecessary," said Kai to the both of them and left the room.

"…Uncle Rei?" Gou stared at the floor and started playing with his fingers.

"Hm?"

"There's something I want to confess but…"

"But?"

"It's…never mind…"

"Come on, Gou. You can tell me anything…I won't tell Kai if that's what you're worried about!" Rei winked.

"…Well you see, um, I didn't confide in Makoto either. So…I don't know! I shouldn't but…"

"Hm, well if you shouldn't…"

"It's not that I really 'shouldn't!' I just…"

"Gou, if you're worried, take your time!" Rei cut in with a sweet smile.

"…So I can talk to you later about it?" Gou asked,

"Of course! Besides, I don't think I even have my head on straight yet so I probably can't help you or whatever it is you wanted…" said Rei feeling his forehead.

"Ok! Oh and um…Makoto sends his regards!"

"Oh, tell him thanks," said Rei with a smile.

3 days later:

"You know, you really should do your homework," Takao reminded as he watched T.V. in the hotel, almost lazily as he ate chips in bed while watching.

"I will," said Makoto playing his hand game console that he brought with him on the floor.

"You said that since you got the homework and you didn't do it yet…you don't wanna go to 'summer school' do you?" Takao asked and Makoto looked up.

"Okay fine!"

-----------------------

"Gou do your homework," Kai ordered he and Gou waited for Rei's examination to be over with. Gou gave Kai a strange look when he looked up from "Lord of the Flies" and his English-Japanese dictionary,

"I'm not Makoto!" Gou exclaimed, "You know I did my homework!"

"Sorry…" Kai apologized, "I just haven't said that in a while…"

"Uh huh…" Gou was getting kind of worried that Kai got as far as telling his harder working, older, smarter, wiser, and more talented son something he's always told his…_other_ son.

"But Gou…okay, I'm sorry but it kind of scares me you're trying to understand that book using a dictionary!"

Gou shrugged,

"You know that I know some English already," Gou reminded.

"_Maybe Gou should get an IQ test…" _Kai thought, _"But if he is a genius of some sort…then that'll make him smarter than me…NOT letting that happen!"_ Kai thought to himself as the angel and devil on his shoulders argued over what's best for Gou.

Next day:

"Hey look who sent this," Takao called Makoto over to show him an e-mail on his laptop.

"Do I have to read it?" Makoto asked as he crawled onto the bed to see that Kai sent an e-mail.

"Looks like Kai misses you…but you have to read between the lines to know that!" said Takao and laughed to himself.

"…He's telling me to do my homework," said Makoto and gave Takao a weird look.

"Okay…well, besides that. You'll learn eventually," said Takao, "Why don't you give him a reply?" Takao suggested and got off the bed to get some snacks so Makoto can send his reply.

--------------------------------------

"And so while the book has an interesting theme, based on what I read so far, even I have to say it's incredibly boring to read!" Gou complained to Rei as he sat on his bed and ate his lunch while listening. Kai then walked in looking really glum…as in, more than usual.

"You okay, Kai?" Rei asked, being the first to notice.

"Makoto obviously doesn't know how to read between the lines…" Kai muttered and grabbed a seat, pulling it up to Rei's bed and sitting. After Rei got better, they explained everything's that happened. While disappointed, Rei was more concerned for Makoto's safety than be mad at him.

"Oh Kai, maybe you should just talk to him as you feel instead of writing a nearly coded message that only a few can understand," said Rei; which is true. As a former spouse, Takao got used to Kai's way of speaking when he's not in his comfort zone. Rei, being Rei, easily read Kai since the beginning. Yuri, the only other friend outside Japan, unless he's on a business trip in Japan, that can understand Kai. And finally…

"I can understand Otosan very well," said Gou and Rei gave him a swift glare; he's trying to comfort Kai here!

"Hn…" Kai gave no reply as he sat there in deep thought of what to do about this...

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Tou-Chaaaaan," Makoto whined as Takao got up from his nap.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with my homework?" Makoto asked holding his homework up showing some math problems and Takao groaned. He hated school the first time around!

"_Where's Kyoujyu when I need him?" _Takao thought as he stared at the first problem and his mind just went blank when he tried searching for an answer.

* * *

**Next:**

When Kai talks to Yuri about his problems, so he doesn't have to bother Rei, Yuri suggested possibly the dumbest idea ever except he wasn't really being serious about it; but Kai takes that answer into consideration…

And what's Takao to do on helping Makoto with his homework if he barely remembered these problems the first time he's encountered them!?

**Notes:**

-Well Rei finally talked so I'm happy!

-Starting next chapter, things might start getting interesting…at least I hope so. It really depends on me and how I write! Wish me luck!

**Please R and R!**


	4. Switched!

Yuri and Kai were talking some business over some Chinese for lunch except Kai wasn't too committed.

"Kai, for the last time…Kai!" Yuri snapped his fingers to get Kai's attention who fell back down to reality.

"Y-Yea-I mean, yeah?" Kai asked, shaking his head a bit.

"…I never thought I'd see you so distracted so soon in life," said Yuri and took another bite from his mushu pork.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, paying attention for once since this discussion started.

"The last time I saw you like this, or heard you if we're on the phone, is before you started dating Kinomiya. Now that you're divorced, the only time I think you'll ever be so…what's the word? Love struck? Is a LONG time from now! So who did you meet?" Yuri asked seriously and Kai had to pause to think for a moment before registering what Yuri just said.

"No one! I'm not interested in anyone! And that's not what's on my mind!" Kai exclaimed threatening with his chopsticks, "Oh and 'love struck' is two words!"

"Then what's on your mind? Might as well tell me because it certainly isn't helping you get some work done around here!" Yuri pointed out and Kai sighed.

"Remember when I told you what Makoto did and that he's with-"

"Who could NOT remember that?" Yuri cut in.

"Well…I don't know…I sent him a message and he replied with a simple 'miss you too.' I don't think he even read the whole thing!"

"Or maybe he just couldn't understand it…" Yuri muttered and Kai gave him a glare.

"Don't tell anyone this or I will personally kill you and dispose of your body," Kai threatened although Yuri just couldn't take him seriously on that, "I'm so used to telling Makoto to do this and that…that I started to tell Gou to do this and that; except as you and I both know, Gou does whatever he's supposed to do without me reminding him constantly. Although Gou's getting annoyed me with because that…"

"I swear, your kid scares me. Last time I went over to your place a few years ago, I saw him reading "Harry Potter" although I'm not sure what number that is," Yuri commented.

"Was it in English or Japanese?" Kai asked raising a brow.

"Uh…Japanese."

"Oh good…"

"Why?"

"He's reading an English book now. If he was reading an English book a few years ago, that would scare me too!" Kai admitted.

"You know, you gotta get his IQ tested. He may be a genius. It would explain a lot if he was one!" Yuri suggested.

"Ugh, no…" Kai muttered and Yuri raised a brow, "Never mind. Forget about it. So anyway, I'm just…concerned about Makoto a bit. And I kinda want to stop telling Gou what to do…"

"Wow…I think you really do miss the kid," said Yuri and Kai gave him a glare.

"Oh yeah, like telling me that is going to solve the problem!" Kai sneered.

"What problem? He's coming back right?"

"Yeah but…"

"I don't know, Kai. You're acting all weird…You don't want Gou to see you like this, right?" Yuri pointed out.

"Well…I guess not. What do you supposed I should do exactly?" Kai asked.

"How should I know? Makoto wants a fun dad around and you don't want Gou to see you dazed all the time. Just bring Makoto back first and it'll solve the problem…although easier said than done, it's not like you of all people can pull off being 'fun' all the time," said Yuri and took another bite from his meal. After a few moments thought, Kai suddenly jumped a bit,

"That's…actually a decent idea…"

"What is?" Yuri asked raising a brow. Kai only gave Yuri a certain look and Yuri's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh no…you're not gonna actually…_try_ are you?"

* * *

"Tou-Chan, I don't understand this," said Makoto holding his homework up again and Takao groaned. They were going to go to Europe in a couple of days and all Takao really wanted to do at the moment was go eat some American-styled junk food, although it's not really American-Styled if they all taste the same worldwide(a.k.a. McDonalds) with Max and Daichi and enjoy it too; but it's a little hard to enjoy it if you're going to help a kid do his homework.

"I'll help you, Makoto!" Max volunteered and Takao thanked the heavens. He's been staring at math and English problems for too long the night before.

"Thank you! Hey! You know English right?" Makoto asked moving over to Max.

"Yup! Show me what you got!"

"Geez Takao, you seem more tired than usual," said Daichi taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"I'm doing schoolwork! Of course I'm tired! And Kai wouldn't stop bugging me late at night, since its morning over there, on how Makoto is doing!" Takao complained as he laid his head down on the table of their booth.

"Wow, well, I do hope you help him get his homework done. I mean, he's got to get it in before the break starts right?" Daichi reminded and Takao gave him an angry glare for the reminder.

* * *

Gou was sitting in the living room on his laptop for the afternoon as he does some researching on themes and symbolisms on his latest book. Why? Because he's curious to know. Then Gou heard the door open and was surprised to see Kai home earlier than usual.

"Hey Otosan," Gou greeted and Kai nodded for his reply and continued on his way up to his room while Gou continues on working.

About 15 minutes later, Kai came back down out of his suit and in casual clothes.

"You really need to stop looking at the computer for so long. You'll need glasses," Kai warned.

"You have reading glasses, yourself. Don't go telling me to stop doing something that increases my knowledge," Gou pointed out and continues typing.

"Eh…well, take a break at least……let's go get ice cream."

Gou stopped and turned his head to look at Kai, giving him a strange look.

"Then we'll spoil our dinner in two hours," Gou reminded.

"I won't say anything if you won't."

"Great…" Gou nodded and stood up to face Kai easier, "Okay who are you and what have you done to my father?"

Kai's eyes narrowed to give a glare.

"…Oh wow you really _are_ my father!" Only Kai can answer something in silence and Gou knew it.

* * *

"Tou-Chan! I'm stuck again!" Makoto cried as he sat in the hotel doing the rest of his homework, "…Tou-Chan?"

Makoto turned to see what Takao was doing. With the television on, Takao was asleep. Makoto frowned and got out of his chair to wake him up.

"Tou-Chan! I need help! I don't know anything on science!"

Takao lightly groaned as he started to wake up,

"Hm? Oh…homework again?" Takao asked and blindly reached around the side table for his phone. Makoto slid the phone closer to Takao who finally got it and dialed up someone.

"Makoto, go watch some TV. while I call someone, okay?"

"Um, sure!"

Makoto checked back on Takao after the phone call was over to see him asleep again. He sighed as he went back to the T.V. 20 minutes later, a knock was heard and Takao abruptly got off the bed and opened the door.

"Thank the LORD you could come! Kai keeps calling at night and I just can't…"

"Okay, calm down, Takao. Just get some rest. Oh, and Ming-Ming wants to have dinner with you tonight so you really do need to rest."

"Oh! That's right!" Takao lightly slapped himself.

Makoto stood up and tried to see who Takao was talking to.

"How did you forget? I recall you being excited to have a meal with her!"

"Sorry!"

"Tou-Chan?"

Takao looked over at Makoto and then remembered what the guest was here for.

"Makoto, say hello to one of our current beyblade creators. You remember my stories? This is Kyoujyu!"

"Oh! I forgot another thing! If Max is around I want to speak with him for a bit. I might send my daughter to study in Japan," said Kyoujyu and Takao just nodded.

"I'll let him know if I see him! Ugh, just…please, help Makoto with his science homework…you know I barely passed," Takao groaned and fell back down on the bed.

"Tou-Chan?" Makoto called his name but didn't reply.

"Let him rest. He's been busy handling their schedule and apparently receiving late night phone calls from your father," said Kyoujyu with his hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Okay…" Makoto saddened at the small amount of time he's spent with Takao even when he's not doing homework!

Kyoujyu helped Makoto finish the rest of his homework and it can now be faxed back to Kai. But when they finished, Max and Daichi came in to take them down to dinner. Except for Takao, they just had to wake him up and tell him get ready for his dinner with Ming-Ming. Since this is the last night for them as well as Ming-Ming since she's on tour, they couldn't put it off any longer when Takao was more rested up.

-------

"Uncle Max, is Tou-Chan always this tired when he travels?" Makoto asked during dinner.

"Well…depends. Takao's jet lag is really weird. Sometimes he'd be okay, but other times it kicks in much harder than usual. If it's not jet lag, we usually dump other stuff on him to do. Daichi hosts the tournaments, while I do all the talking for everything else so that tends to leave the paperwork, hotel handling, etc. to Takao. It varies when we travel so I can't really say yes or no to your question. It really does vary," Max explained.

"So is he more fun other times?" Makoto asked.

"Well…not really 'fun,' I mean he tries to have fun when he does this. But it's hard to _be_ fun when you need to be responsible for what you do!"

"Responsible…?" Makoto lightly whimpered, "Now he sounds like Otosan!"

"Eh…" Max looked to Daichi for help realizing his mistake in what he just said.

"Er, what Max means is…life isn't always fun and games," Daichi tried to explain.

"You have fun…" Makoto pointed out and Daichi lightly sweatdrops.

"But even Daichi has to do some responsible stuff," Kyoujyu added while cutting his steak.

"Mako, do you not learn this stuff in school?" Max asked.

"Well…" Makoto thought on it and realized that he spends more time sleeping in class more than anything. No wonder he can't sleep at night…

* * *

"Ooh! Taka-Chan! I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you!" Ming-Ming almost jumped him when the two met up again.

"Hey, Ming-Ming," said Takao tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh…Mato-Chan did tell me that you were awfully tired recently," said Ming-Ming cutely.

"Ha, yeah…lots of things going on," said Takao and his phone started ringing, "Usually that being the reason…what Kai?" Takao asked rather rudely for once when he answered the phone.

"Taka-Chan, maybe you should just tell him to stop calling you when its night time over here?" Ming-Ming suggested.

"…Makoto's fine! He said he got his homework done so…no! I'm not going to check it! I barely remember this stuff! You check it! Of course I'm frustrated! Are you kidding me?! If you're so smart then you would KNOW that it's night time here when it's day time over there! And vice versa!"

---------------

"Okay, I'm sorry then. No need to yell," said Kai calmly from his end, "Tell Makoto I said goodnight…okay…yeah, bye," Kai hung up and sighed. He then got up and puts away the first aid kit he took out earlier. After he did that, Gou came into his room.

"Just so you know, that's the last time I'll ever go 'playing' in the park with you! I'm sorry! But I don't think these babies will go away," said Gou pointed on some of his scars that are currently bandaged.

"Sorry!" Kai called after him when Gou turned to leave. With that, Kai sighed again. Things just weren't the same here without Makoto…

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I've been to McDonalds in Taiwan when I visit my relatives. They really do taste the same. **

**-Random note: Personally, Yuri's not a favorite character. I like him a lot, but he's just not a favorite character. But he's defiantly one of my most favorite characters to use in fanfics when it comes to that certain character that's needed to continue the plot. I don't know why…well I sort of do. It's mainly b/c it's so much fun to tweak his personality a bit! **

**Please R and R!!!**


	5. The Dweller by the Oak Tree

**Er, this chap might be slightly off compared to the others…I think. Well this was almost thought of on the spot so I hope it's good enough for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gou was lying on his back on the wall-couches in the hospital room continuing his reading with help from the dictionary. Kai had to work until noon this Sunday and since Rei is unable to babysit at their place at the moment, Kai dropped Gou off to Rei in the hospital.

"You poor thing, you need to rest! I worry about you!"

When Kai was there, Rei asked if he can speak to Takao now and even though Kai insisted on Rei 'resting' more, Rei eventually won and Kai gave him Takao's number. Now they've been talking for a good hour.

"I need to rest? You're the one in the hospital!" Takao countered.

"Believe me, I'm fine. Kai just refuses to believe that!"

"Wow…sounds very overprotective. Well you are the only one he trusts to watch the kids…honestly, you're the only one I trust too," said Takao who was waiting around for their trip to Europe.

"Haha, thanks! That means a lot," said Rei with a bright smile.

"Of course! You're reliable, responsible, and we can all trust you! And uh…I apologize again for Makoto…"

"Its okay, Takao. I'm alright! And hopefully getting out of here soon. All the white in the room is getting to me…"

"Oh boy…I can talk to Kai for you. You sound perfectly alright!"

"Oh good. Oh yeah, how is Makoto?" Rei asked and Gou put his arms down. He sighed, feeling kind of envious that Makoto's getting attention and needs from Takao while he's stuck at home with countless books but almost nothing from Kai…at least, that was the case until Kai started to try and have 'fun.' But Gou just wanted that to stop! The whole idea of a fun-Kai just scares him!

"Huh? Oh, sorry Takao, can you hold?" Rei pressed a button on the phone and answered, "Hello? Hmm…yeah of course Gou's still here…"

Gou suddenly went into alert-mode.

"He can't go anywhere without you…yes…yes Kai. Okay, but I have Takao on the other line so-yeah, so?"

Gou growled to himself and stood up, looking around the room. He had to find a place to hide…and quick!

* * *

"You're son looks just like you! So cute!"

"Does that mean you're calling Takao cute too?" Daichi laughed as he pointing at Takao who then hits him over the head. The friends arrived in Europe and were supposed to stay at the castle, but plans got rearrange and instead, Olivier volunteered to let them stay with him.

"Of course Takao's cute, at least back then, he had a baby-face," Olivier pointed with a smile making Daichi and Max try to hide their laughs while Takao gave Olivier a weird stare.

"I did not!" he argued but Olivier only kept that smile.

"Takao, Olivier knows art, I think he sees things that we wouldn't," Max explained putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Makoto only stood and watched the adults have a small quarrel among themselves. He's never met someone from the Majestics and was really surprised how friendly Olivier is for a rich person. Takao's always complained how rich people are all snobby; most of the time, using Kai for an example.

At Olivier's mansion, night time hit and Daichi went straight to bed to try and fix up his jet lag. Max and Takao wanted to stay up and enjoyed their night without handling hotel costs thanks to Olivier's generosity. Then a literal party was going to get started when Giancarlo came over.

"Takao! Max! After hearing that you guys are staying with Olivier, I just had to come!" Giancarlo announced while holding some bear.

"…Makoto, go to bed," Takao ordered.

"But Daaaad!" Makoto whined since he's in the middle of practicing some beyblading.

"Oh my…is that you're son?!" Giancarlo practically shoved the bear into Max and he bent down to Makoto's height.

"Wow…he really does look just like you," said Giancarlo as he stares at Makoto who was feeling a little violated. Giancarlo then turned to look at Takao.

"So since this is the son that looks like you, does that mean he's the dumb one?"

"Giancarlo!" Takao grew an anime vein and Makoto looked like he wanted to cry, "Who the hell tells you this stuff anyway?!"

"Oh I was talking to Johnny one day and-"

"Johnny? I don't talk to hi…Kai!"

"Otosan thinks I'm stupid?" Makoto asked with tears about to fall.

"Gah! No! That's not what I meant! Giancarlo! You idiot!"

"Si, I was right!" a younger voice cried out near the door of the room. A little blonde boy around Makoto's age peaked his head into the room and giggled to himself, "Si! Si! I was right!" he repeated.

"Dante! I said go to bed with Quennel!" Giancarlo shouted and pointed outside.

"No way! I wanted to see you make a fool of yourself! Hehe!"

Giancarlo crossed his arms and looked serious for once.

"Aww, he's so cute! Is he yours, Giancarlo?" Max asked who hid the bear behind the couch. Dante was then picked up by Olivier from behind,

"There are you! Giancarlo, you said you wouldn't bring the kids!"

"I didn't, I brought _a_ kid!"

"You have more than one kid?" Max asked as Takao comforts Makoto.

"A little girl, I can't watch her and Dante together so I just brought Dante over. I thought he'd enjoy seeing Quennel again," Giancarlo explained.

"Merci, I'm glad you're thinking of our friendship…"

Everyone then looked towards the stairs in the room to see a young lime green-haired boy hiding behind the bars of the stairs.

"Hey, how come he can be out of bed?!" Dante demanded.

"I wanted milk…" Quennel quietly answers. He then laid eyes on Makoto. Quennel then climbs over the handrail and jumps, landing on a soft couch; scaring everyone but Olivier, Giancarlo, and Dante.

"You're…Makoto…" Quennel stared. He was wearing a long sky blue robe over his nightwear while in his hands, he held an old hat.

"Yes…?"

"…I don't like you."

"Huh?" Takao and Max were taken back by that sudden comment while Makoto got angry.

"Well that was nice! Then I don't like you either!" Makoto shouted.

"I don't care…" Quennel quietly replies.

"Quennel, stop it. Be nice to my guests!" Olivier said to him.

"He's weak and a crybaby…"

"HEY! Why you-" Makoto was about to lunge at him but Takao held onto him.

"Please forgive Quennel, he's having trouble making friends…" Olivier apologized.

"No wonder your father doesn't want you…"

"You BIG FAT-"

"Makoto, calm down!" Takao ordered.

"Okay, now it's defiantly bed time!" Giancarlo picked up Quennel, who was almost as stiff as a tree, and brought him over to Olivier so both Dante and Quennel were shooed off.

* * *

"Geez Quennel, you didn't have to hit him that hard like that. It's amazing how you fight with words," said Dante as he and Quennel slept in Quennel's room.

"I don't like weaklings like him…They give strong people a bad name…"

"If you look at it at a different point of view: Without weaklings, there are no strong people," Dante pointed out but Quennel only nodded.

---------------------------

"Quennel…I don't know why he turned out this way," Olivier admitted. Takao had to take Makoto to one of the guest rooms and calm him down while Olivier apologized for Quennel's behavior. "So he's…always been like that?" Max asked.

"Yeah…he's not shy, I think…but he seems to be a very negative person," Olivier tried to explain.

"Yeah, he gets along with no one except my son," Giancarlo added.

"When I introduced him to the other Majestics and their sons, well…"

"_The red-head is stupid. And the other guy is so bossy," Quennel muttered under his breath after some playtime with the other kids. _

"Oh so you all have sons!" Max realized.

"Oh except me! I have a daughter too! I'm the only one with two kids!" Giancarlo added and Olivier gave him a look saying 'We don't really care.'

"I worry about Quennel, besides being only friends with Dante, he clings to one of my old hats like how other kids cling to their dolls!"

"Hobbies?" Max asked.

"Criticizing people," Giancarlo answered and Olivier glared at his friend.

"No! He…okay, I honestly don't know what he does for fun," Olivier admitted.

* * *

"Stupid French kid! What a jerk!" Makoto muttered to himself as he rolled around on the bed after Takao left, "He's as bad as Gou-Nii!"

"Well you're big brother can't be as bad as you then if he's like me…"

Makoto's eyes snapped open and sat up to see Quennel sitting at the end of the bed staring holes into him.

"Aah! How did you get in here?!" he exclaimed.

"The window…"

Makoto lightly shuttered; the way Quennel talks and the monotone face he has on makes him so zombie-like it gets a bit scary.

"What do you want?" Makoto asked, wanting Quennel to leave.

"I want a beybattle…"

"…Now you're speaking my language."

"I've _been_ speaking your language…"

"That was an expression," Makoto explained with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"_Ugh…Makoto has to be having more fun than this_…" Gou thought staring at the kitchen before him. From top to bottom, everything was covered in flour, eggs, and even syrup. Gou bent down and picked up an eggshell to toss into the garbage.

"Now I know why you always pick up something for breakfast and never cook," Gou commented showing the mess before his father. Kai stood there, arms crossed, and looking away.

"So let's keep it that way from now on, okay?" Gou asked and went over to the garbage to throw the eggshell out.

"I only forgot to turn the gas off…" Kai muttered.

"Which could've blown this place up if you lit something!" Gou exclaimed, as if scolding his own father. Kai still looked away, too prideful to look at out in the eye. Although anything prideful would've left through the window to get run over if anyone else saw Kai covered in flour, eggs, syrup, and other ingredients from head to toe. He might as well be trying to blend into the kitchen.

"_I'm so glad I wasn't in here when this happened…otherwise, this would've been worse than the park incident," _Gou thought to himself as he looked around to try and come up with a fast way to clean the place up.

* * *

"So after Europe, we're going to…Madrid?" Takao asked, trying to remember their next location.

"Yup! Hey, maybe we can get in contact with Julia and Raul! If their circus is nearby the tournament, maybe we can stay with them and not have to pay for hotels!"

"…I thought Madrid was in Egypt…" Takao whispered.

"…That's Cairo!" Max corrected.

"It's an easy mistake! Madrid doesn't even sound Spanish!" Takao countered.

"Dude, can I like…invite Johnny and a few girls over to the tournament?" Giancarlo asked Olivier who was cooking up some late-night snacks.

"Don't look at me, they're hosting it," Olivier motioned to Takao and Max.

"Yeah but…they like you better," said Giancarlo and Olivier just gave him a strange look.

"Well…they might not after Quennel came in. I don't know what to do with him…" Olivier muttered at the thought.

Suddenly, they all heard a horse neighing and heavy sounds of thumps and clashes.

"Did you bring other people, Giancarlo?" Olivier asked.

"No! Why do you always assume I'm the one that brings more people than I say I do?"

"Because you always do!"

"I hope that didn't wake Makoto up…" said Takao but then his eyes widened, "Makoto…"

He and Max exchanged glances for a moment before getting up and dashing towards the source of the sound with Olivier and Giancarlo following.

Outside, they saw a blue dragon and a unicorn.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" Takao shook his head in worry and they ran towards the beyblade dish.

* * *

Quennel stood with wide eyes until the sudden blast from the attack sent him falling back and hits the ground.

"Quennel!" Dante exclaimed and ran to his friend and helping him to a sitting position.

"See? I'm NOT weak!" Makoto shouted and caught his beyblade to show his victory.

"…" Quennel only gave Makoto a glare before standing up.

"You accuse me of being weak! But you lost! You call me a crybaby but you're the baby! You cling to that hat like some lost kid and his toy! You only know how to tell people their weak spots! But you never look at the good spots in other people!" Makoto shouted in anger.

"You'll never understand!" Quennel replied with poison in his voice which scared Makoto just for that moment, "It's true, I find more faults than good in people…but that's because I look past what's represented to me. One look at you and I hate you. I hated you even more during our battle! You're a baby, you just don't know it. From what I've been told you snuck aboard a plane to be with your precious dad. How immature…that's what I hated about you. Then I saw your face. I thought of endless possibilities you can do with your dad's face. You think you-"

"Quennel, stop, you shouldn't judge people without hearing the entire story! I've told you that a million times!" Dante cut in with concern.

"And how many times was I wrong?" Quennel countered.

"Sheesh, you're so negative!" Makoto exclaimed, "Just because I want to be with my dad…and you hate me for it? You're crazy!"

"At least I'm not being an immature brat! Makes me wonder how happy your brother is without you to bug him…"

Makoto lunges at Quennel and punched him while they both fell.

"You take that back you snob!"

Quennel only fought back with one arm, the other holding onto the hat.

"Not in your lifetime! You're pathetic…"

"Grr…" the two ended up rolling around in the dirt for about fifteen seconds, with Dante yelling at them to stop, before Olivier and Takao pulled their sons apart from each other.

"You are in so much trouble!" Takao pointed at Makoto.

"He started it!" Makoto pointed at Quennel.

"I am so disappointed in you…" Olivier shook his head at Quennel who only looked away.

"If he started it, why did you fight back? Violence doesn't solve anything!" Takao scolded.

"But he insulted me!"

"And that gives you the right to hit him?"

"Well…yeah!"

"Only the more intelligent people can fight with words. Dumber people fight with fists…" Quennel commented.

"Okay, now we need to talk," said Olivier who pulled on Quennel's ear as they walked back inside and that was the first time since their trip here that they heard Quennel saying something other than insults.

"Ow! I'm sorry! Owowow!"

* * *

Makoto sat in his guest room as he stared outside. He then picked up his phone and dialed.

--------------

Gou sighed and leaned on his mop. He looked around and was glad that they got at least half the kitchen cleaned. His phone then started to ring and was surprised by the tone of the phone.

"Makoto?" Gou answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Gou-Nii…"

"Makoto? Hey, why are you calling? Something going on?"

"Yeah…Gou-Nii, be honest with me. Are you glad I'm not there?" Makoto asked sadly.

Gou blinked and was slightly taken back by that question.

"What are you talking about, Makoto? Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"I want to know. Are you and Otosan glad I'm not there?"

"Pth! Are you kidding me? Otosan's been acting weird since you left! I know that he wants you back. I want you back because I want him to stop acting so creeping weird!"

"…Really?" Makoto asked as he held the blankets closer to him.

"Well…yeah. It's true. I think Otosan misses you. What's going on, Makoto? Why are you so serious?" Gou asked.

"Well…something happened…" Makoto told Gou about what happened since he arrived here up to when he called him.

"Hmm…sounds like an interesting person, but kind of sad too," Gou commented about Quennel.

"You don't actually like him do you?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I didn't meet him, so of course not! But I do want to meet him. Sounds like an interesting guy, I really wonder why he's like that," Gou admitted.

"He's such a huge jerk though…" Makoto muttered.

"Makoto, if you let him get to you…then he may be right."

"What?! You're agreeing with him?! How dare you! You're a jerk too!"

"Makoto, listen to me! Think about it from outside the box! You're getting so roused up over this!"

"Well of course I am! He's insulting me! Do I stand there and take it?!"

"Well…yeah," Gou answered.

"You're no help!"

"Oh boy…Makoto, just think about what I said."

"Fine!"

Gou sighed and shook his head. The only thing he got out of that phone call was that he was interested in meeting Quennel. After hanging up, Gou continued mopping the floor as he thought to himself.

"Quennel…means 'the dweller by the oak tree' if I remember correctly…what an interesting guy…" Gou said to himself as he cleaned.

"_I guess Makoto isn't having as much fun as I thought, but I still think it's better than being stuck with Otosan at the moment…" _Gou thought to himself as he worries what in the world could Kai be thinking next.

* * *

**Next: **

**As the gang tours Europe, Makoto's having the fun time he's been waiting for! While Gou tries to handle a 'fun' Kai back at home. But as the days go by and their stay in Europe comes to an end, Makoto worries about Takao going back to being a 'responsible' Takao. Makoto doesn't know what to do if it comes to that…until Quennel offers his opinion on that topic. **

**Notes:**

**-I doubt any of them are here, but readers might recognize Quennel and Dante from my Beyblade next generation fanfics. But they might notice how this Quennel is completely different from his first appearance in my other stories. For one, he's completely different from Olivier and definitely a lot more negative and not a gentleman. But Dante remain relatively the same except he's not chasing skirts yet. **

**-Honestly, this part of the story was never planned. So Quennel's change in personality was last-minute thing along with everything else in this chapter. But in a way, I needed Quennel for a future chapter(which is most likely the next one)**

**Please R and R!**


	6. The Lonely Dweller

**Thank you all for your reviews!!! Like most, if not, all authors, reviews make us happy!**

* * *

"Wow!!!" Makoto sat upon Takao's shoulders as they walked though Paris.

In the middle of the European tournament and they've already toured Italy and Germany. They said they'd visit Johnny too but he ended up being in Germany for the tournament which saved them a trip to Scotland. Now they're taking a tour of Paris, though you'd think that would be the first place they'd tour…

"Enjoy!" Olivier placed a plate before Makoto and patted the boy's head before going back to his kitchen. The group arrived at one of Olivier's restaurants and Makoto was exposed to delicious French food for the first time.

Makoto greedily opened his mouth and took in the food. But he stopped when he noticed a pair of eyes glaring at him by the kitchen doors. His mouth stopped moving when he saw Quennel giving him a dirty look while hiding in the safety of the restaurant's kitchen. Makoto only glared back but his joy for eating here was completely ruined.

* * *

Gou jogged down to the park until he found Rei sitting on the bench waiting for the family.

"Hey Gou, where's Kai?" Rei asked with a smile as Gou stops before him, panting.

"Don't tell him where I am!" Gou somehow got that out of his mouth before scurrying up the tree behind Rei leaving a confuzzled Rei. Kai was spotted taking his time and when he finally walked up to Rei he asked,

"Where's Gou?"

"I honestly don't know," said Rei who wasn't sure if Gou was actually in the tree, or leapt out of the tree when he wasn't looking.

"Did he pass by here?" Kai asked, confused to why Gou seems to be disappearing more often.

"Yeah, he ran ahead maybe. What were you guys planning to do?" Rei asked and Kai shrugged.

"I said I'd take him to the skate park since he likes skating so much but…he looked almost scared at the thought…"

Rei raised a brow,

"Well…we can go look for him there," said Rei and stood up. The two talked on their way over to the skate park. When they were far away, Gou's head appeared upside-down from the tree and then swung right-side-up from the branch and onto the ground.

"_Of course I was scared! I'm not skating with my father! He's going to hurt himself! Oh…oh no…" _Gou lightly slapped himself and started running after them.

* * *

"Takao! Good news! I got a hold of Julia and Raul! And they're going to be at the Madrid tournament! We can stay with their circus!" Max announced when they were back at Olivier's place.

"Oh good! I don't want to handle all that work anymore!" Takao sighed of relief. Makoto noticed how everywhere they go, there's the 'responsible' part of his dad that he never knew about it and bugged him to know that such a thing existed in his dad. He doesn't want that part of him! But he wasn't sure if he can take it anymore if he has to deal with it again. At least Max said something about how he might not on the trip to Madrid.

"Dad! Can we go train?! I want to get stronger so I can beat Gou-Nii when we beyblade each other again!"

"Hm? Maybe later, I have to go contact some friends in Madrid real fast," said Takao as he got on his laptop.

"…But dad, I'm bored! There's no one to play with," said Makoto sadly.

"Well why don't you go make friends with Quennel?"

"What?! No way!"

"Come on, Makoto. Quennel's a good kid. But Dante lives in Italy and his father has no time for him."

"That's not my problem! Why can't we play? Just the two of us?"

"I wish we could, but I'm half-working-"

"You're going online and you nap all day!" Makoto cut in.

"That's because I need to always be on top of things and our schedule which is what the computer is for and I have bad jet lag," Takao explained.

"…But you were so much fun with me and Gou…" said Makoto, almost disappointed.

"That's because I wasn't working…it was my vacation."

"That's not fair! Then why am I living with Otosan instead of you?!"

Takao lightly groaned,

"Because Kai won the custody of you. And we both agreed both you and Gou were better off being raised by him anyway," Takao replied and Makoto's mouth dropped.

"So you're agreeing with Otosan that you're a bad parent?!"

"Well…he says that? Erm, anyway: I don't think I'm THAT bad of a parent but even I know I wouldn't be the ideal parent to live with," said Takao and got some fingers ready for counting, "I travel a lot, you know that I could barely help you on your homework, I don't have that much time to spend with you, and it's hard to raise you among all other things."

"…But Otosan is strict! And busy too! He's no fun! And…and…"

"And he can actually help you with your homework. He's awake when you're awake, he keeps his tabs on you so he knows you'll be safe, he's strict so he can protect you, and it's hard to be fun when he works to support himself as well as you and Gou. He buys you toys, takes you out for dinner, and I think you need to give him more credit," said Takao and places his hand Makoto's head.

"Kai's a good guy. Sure he's not energetic and fun but he's doing a pretty dang good job raising his kids…except for you sneaking aboard my plane!" Takao smiled and messed with Makoto's hair.

"…You sound like Otosan when you work," said Makoto and Takao shrugged.

"That's because he works, and I'm working too," said Takao, "It's very hard to be the fun and responsible parent at same time."

"That's not fair!" Makoto shouted again and ran out of the room. It took one hallway before colliding with another person and both rolled as they hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Quennel shouted and shoved Makoto off him while quickly scrambling to find his father's old hat. When it wasn't in sight, he realized there was only one other place it would be.

"Hey! Get off!" Quennel nearly tackled Makoto to get him off the hat. When Makoto finally moved, Makoto took off, taking the hat with him.

"Hey! Get back here!" Quennel ran after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivier was bending down and scanning his living room and Max was getting uncomfortable as he sat in the middle of the living room,

"What are you doing?" Max finally asked.

"Have you seen Quennel?" Olivier asked but Max shook his head.

"Come here Kinomiya or I'll bite your arm off!"

"…They could be playing," said Max with a shrug, trying to stay positive but Olivier only sighed as he tried to follow his son and Makoto running around his mansion.

* * *

Neither knew how long they ran but the young boys were out of breath and at this point, Quennel was crawling his way towards Makoto and grabbed his leg,

"Give. It. Back!" he demanded while trying not to drop from exhaustion.

Makoto and Quennel reached the outdoors, back at the same beydish they fought in, before they knew they were out of breath.

"Why? You treat me like dirt but you treasure this piece of trash?"

Quennel growled as he reached out for it but Makoto only kept it out of his reach.

"What do you have against me?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Because you're the son of both Takao Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari! You're a spoiled little brat! You think the world revolves around you!"

"I do not!" Makoto yelled back as he pushes Quennel off and climbs a nearby tree. Quennel ran up to the tree but didn't make any moves to try and climb it.

"Give it back!" he shouted.

"No way JERK! You're the spoiled brat! You're father is so rich that he could buy you a country!" Makoto shouted as he waves his arm to show France.

"That's not true! I don't ask for anything out of selfishness like you!"

"Hey! Stop accusing me like I'm THAT spoiled!"

"So you admit you're spoiled!" Quennel crossed his arms as he carefully watches Makoto stake out in the tree.

"What? NO!"

"Gr! Just give me the hat back!" Quennel reached up but he wasn't even close.

"Come get it, yourself!" Makoto taunted waving the hat around.

"You trash!" Quennel's fists hit the tree as he fell to his knees and tears started falling. Makoto was surprised when he started hearing something he didn't think could come from someone like Quennel.

"I hate people like you!" Quennel shouted, "You have two parents that love you when you don't even appreciate what they give you!" Quennel sobbed as he ran away and Makoto watched him run.

"W-Wait a minute!" Makoto wanted to continue that argument but there was no point at this point. Makoto looked at his surroundings and found himself cold and alone. He slowly climbed his way down and debated whether to go find Quennel or go back to the mansion. Makoto doesn't lack the intelligence some people *coughGiancarlocough* might think. If he returns to the mansion, and someone saw them running together, then they'll know he lost Quennel and he'll get in trouble. Yet if he goes after Quennel, then he'll probably get lost. Both seem bad…

_"You have two parents that love you when you don't even appreciate what they give you!" _

Makoto stood there as he looked into the short distance between where he stood and the town. All he could think about was him and Quennel: How much they're alike and how much they're different.

_"Makoto, close the door, I want to sleep…" said Gou on the left side of the room. _

_"Makes me wonder how happy your brother is without you to bug him…" _Quennel has no siblings. Makoto has two parents. Quennel has one. Makoto has both parents as well as a brother that spends time with him.

_"But Dante lives in Italy and his father has no time for him."_ While Quennel has no one to spend his time with.

_"I don't ask for anything out of selfishness like you!"_ Makoto swallowed. Everything he's done up to this point…was for his own happiness.

_"Otosan's been acting weird since you left! I know that he wants you back. I want you back because I want him to stop acting so creeping weird!"_ Him leaving hurt Rei, Otosan, and possibly is brother as well. Has Quennel asked for anything at all from his father?

* * *

Quennel sat cross-legged on the cold stone built into a fountain and stares into constant rippling water. He would occasionally life is head to see a little girl or boy with his or her mother and/or father. Even the occasional older sibling and younger sibling. Then he's think of Dante and his new baby sister. Quennel would then sigh again and stare into the water; starting the whole process over while shedding tears causing more ripples into the water.

An unexpected tap was felt on Quennel's arm and he slowly turned to find his father's old hat; he quickly pulled it close to him. He lifted his head slightly to see Makoto leaning against the fountain.

"Wh-Why?" Quennel barely whispered out. Makoto's hand reached up and took off his father's old cap.

"If I lived with Tou-Chan while Gou-Nii lived with Otosan and I can never spend my time with Tou-Chan…I would hang onto whatever gift he gives me on his own free will too…" Makoto confessed as he stared at the ground in shame, "You and I could both ask for whatever we wanted from our parents. But things they give us by their own choice are really the special ones aren't they?" Makoto looked towards Quennel and gave him a small smile before helping the young Frenchman down.

"Let's take you back to your father, he's worried about you," said Makoto and pulled Quennel along by his wrist. Quennel followed silently as he holds onto the hat while dropping dews from his eyes but for different reasons this time…

* * *

"Quennel!"

"Makoto!"

Olivier and Takao exclaimed when Daichi brought them back after he found them while he was on his way to search for the two in town.

"Makoto, what did I tell you about-"

"I know Tou-Chan, but I couldn't leave Quennel out there alone. So I thought I'd find him myself and bring him back," Makoto cut in, "But I'm sorry. For everything…"

"Makoto?" Takao patted his son's head, "Did something happen that I should know about?"

"Well…Otosan loves me."

"Yes…didn't you know that before?" Takao asked, slightly confused.

"…I know that now. Well I've always known that…I just never realized it," said Makoto and hugs Takao, "I love you, Tou-Chan…but I don't know if I can handle being with you without getting your attention…constantly, having your attention…"

Takao rubbed his son's back and Makoto looked up at him,

"I want to go home to father…"

"…I see," Takao nodded and embraced his son back.

"Are you going to be okay?" Makoto asked and Takao nodded,

"I'll be fine. It's not me that I'm worried about. Maybe I'll skip Madrid and take you home myself to your Otosan…"

Makoto smiled wiped away tears that were about to fall. He never once felt so happy to know he'll be going home.

That night:

"Kinomiya…"

Makoto spun his head around to see Quennel, again, holding the hat in his sleepwear.

"Yeah?" Makoto replied as he held his glass of water before bed.

"If you could say one good thing about me, what would it be?" Quennel asked but this time, he asked differently. Before, the monotone and zombie-face Quennel gives off scares Makoto like nothing else but this time, he heard emotion.

"That's easy," Makoto replied and Quennel's eyes blinked in surprise, "You love your father! Even if he's doing a bad job at being a parent! You still want nothing than to spend even a little time with him…"

"Kinomiya…"

"I know we both got a little scolded for running off today but hey, maybe your dad can learn to be a better parent from that! You have to let him know!"

"You sound like you actually know what you're talking about…" said Quennel but Makoto only shrugged,

"I kinda do. But you really should try working things out with him…" Makoto gives off a cute smile for them both, "Because that's the first thing I'm doing when I go home to my Otosan!"

* * *

**Please R and R!!!**

**Next:**** Makoto's going home!!! **

**And that's all I'm giving ya! **


	7. Home

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Last chapter had the most reviews in the story! Made me really happy! Thank you!**

* * *

Kai sat upon his couch with a bag of ice on his head and Rei at his side bandaging his left arm. The once heartless beyblader lets out a sigh for countless reasons at this point. Gou comes into the room with a new bag of ice and kicks a stool towards Kai for him to put one of his feet on so Gou can put an ice pack on his right knee.

"Ow! Slowly!" Kai cried out when Gou just about drops the ice pack on the bruised knee.

"Otosan, I fail to understand why you attempted what you attempted two days in a row," said Gou.

"I had to watch over you!" Kai countered.

"…I've skated without you for half of my life already. I thought you of all people would've learned the first time when you scraped your elbow on the first day!" Gou pointed to Kai's right elbow.

"Hn…"

"I'm sorry to say that I agree with Gou, Kai. I was surprised when Gou called me over because you ran out of first aids…" said Rei as he finished up with Kai's arm, "Are you hiding any scars from me?"

Kai grumbled to himself and lifted his shirt a bit to show the left side of his body to Rei. Rei examined it and just took out a band-aid,

"It's just a scratch. What did you do? Go over a bush and a thorn got you?" Rei asked sarcastically.

"You're actually pretty close," Gou quickly whispered, making Rei wonder if he should laugh or start worrying about Kai now…

Kai let's out another sigh,

"What's wrong, Kai? A little pain never put you down before," said Rei as he finished with Kai's side and pull his shirt back down.

"I tried to call Takao yesterday, but he didn't answer," Kai confessed and sighed once more.

"I'm sure Tou-Chan and Makoto are fine. They're probably busy or having too much fun…I mean…dammit!" Gou cursed himself for saying 'fun' in front of his father. But as fate would have it, Kai's door suddenly unlocked itself and the door nearly swung open hard enough to damage the wall.

"Otosan!" Makoto cried running in while kicking his shoes off as he ran.

"Makoto!" Makoto ran to Kai's side and almost tackled the already-injured man into a hug.

"Hey Gou!" Takao called and shuts the door behind him,

"Tou-Chan!" Gou ran and jumped onto Takao.

"Hey Rei!" Takao, carrying Gou, took a seat next to Rei.

"Nice to finally see you again, Takao," said Rei with a sweet smile. Rei took a quick glance at the entire family and took his leave to the kitchen to leave them alone.

"Makoto, what are you doing back so soon?" Kai asked as he pulled Makoto onto his lap after slowly lifting his foot off the stool.

"I wanted to come home. Do you not want me here?" Makoto asked and Kai lets out a sigh of relief this time,

"Of course I want you here. And I'm glad that…you're finally home."

Makoto smiled but then noticed how much his father looked different,

"Why do you look like you fell off the roof?"

Gou lets outs out a small chuckle,

"Well he would've…" Gou muttered.

"Oh…" Kai took the bag off his head, "I was having too much 'fun' per se…stupid Yuri for even giving me that idea!"

"You?" Takao pointed, "Fun?"

"No way!" Makoto added.

"Yes way! It's true!" said Gou and got off Takao, and pulled his bangs up to show Makoto some bandages, "He tried having fun with me when we went to the park and this is what he did to me!"

"Ooh…but then how did you…?"

"Otosan went to the skate park with me…you can just imagine what he did," said Gou and Makoto stared at Kai.

"…Actually I can't imagine it for some reason," said Makoto shaking his head.

"Good," said Kai and rolled his eyes. Takao lets' out a small laugh,

"Not as easy as it looks! Hahaha! It's not so easy being the fun parent is it!?"

Kai calmly shook his head,

"No…" he admitted, "Maybe I'm just better at sitting by and watching the boys have fun instead."

Takao stood up and his hands dropped to the side,

"Well…being the responsible parent wasn't a walk in the park either…" Takao admitted and Kai raised a brow.

"You? Responsible?" Now it was Gou's turn to be confused and not believe it.

"It's true! Tou-Chan never has time to spend with me! Too busy sleeping and doing some hotel planning stuff…" Makoto added, "And he was no help with homework either!"

"Hey! At least I got someone to help you finish it!" Takao countered.

"Hn, well, you did a good job getting the job done at least," Kai admitted.

"Well thanks but…I think I'll leave you at raising them. You're doing a great job at that," said Takao and gave Kai a smile.

"Thanks, but it's nice to have some help once in a while…so come back soon," said Kai and Takao blinked in surprise by that comment but he quickly recovered.

"…Of course I will, Kai. Well, I need to get going now. I'll probably stay with Grandpa at the dojo before setting off tomorrow for Madrid," said Takao and headed towards the door.

"Why the rush, Tou-Chan!?" Makoto called after him.

"There are plenty of guest rooms here!" Gou reminded.

"Come on Tou-Chan! Please? Stay with us tonight!" Makoto pleaded,

"Yeah! Just one day!" Gou pleased as well. Then both kids looked at Kai with cute eyes.

"…Alright fine. Until tomorrow morning. I'll take him to the airport myself," said Kai and the two boys cheered, running to Takao.

"But remember you two, when I leave: Do everything you father tells you!"

"Okay!" the two replied while crossing their fingers behind their backs. Kai shook his head after seeing their obvious lies as he stood up and limped his way to Takao,

"Thanks for trying…"

"That's just me: I always TRY!" said Takao, almost gloating. He then took a peak into the kitchen, "I haven't seen Rei in a while, in other words: since…forever! I think I'll go ask and take him to dinner inst-"

"Okay! _Now_ you're leaving!" Kai pulled Takao and started to playfully push him out the door.

Three weeks later:

"Otosan and I have been getting along much better now," said Makoto in front of the computer on web cam.

"That's good to know. I…got some time in with my father…" said Quennel in front of his own computer.

"That's good! Really good! It's progress!"

"Yeah…it is…"

Makoto then noticed half of that very special hat sitting on the desk within view of the screen.

"Hey…I thought I'd never see you not holding that hat until…I don't know, 5 years from now?"

"Oh…" Quennel glanced over at the hat, "I've tried not to get too attached to it…"

"No! No! Don't force yourself!"

"I'm okay, thanks…What are you and your father doing? Or going to do I mean?" Quennel asked,

"He's taking us to a local anime convention next week!" Makoto excitedly exclaimed, "The best part is: he has no idea what's in store for him there! It's going to be a blast!"

"And your other dad? How long did he stay with you?"

"Oh Tou-Chan? Tou-Chan stayed for the night when he brought me back. But then he started hitting on Uncle Rei which annoyed the heck out of my Otosan. He left the next morning. Tou-Chan said he'll come visit in a few months."

"That's good…and your brother?"

"Gou-Nii? Oh he's fine as usual…oh! So one of my father's co-workers/friends came by to take Gou somewhere. Saying they're going to a science museum or something. But they came back with Gou's IQ test and now he's labeled as a genius!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Quennel asked seeing Makoto's frustration…or jealousy.

"Well yes…for Gou. But Otosan isn't too thrilled about it! I think Gou's IQ is causing Otosan to have some insecurity about how smart he is…"

"You have an unusual family, Makoto…" said Quennel slightly shaking his head, "But they're all nice people."

"Thanks…and well, I don't have a weird friend, so you better make sure he doesn't get injured," Makoto pointed and Quennel turned around in time to see Dante fall off Quennel's bookshelf with a cry followed by books falling on top of him.

"I better go…talk to you later, Makoto," said Quennel and sighed at his friend's stupidity. When Quennel logged off, Makoto heard the door.

"Rei! Gou! Makoto!" followed by Kai's voice.

"Otosan's home!" Makoto cried to let Gou know who was probably in the next room over playing video games. Makoto ran downstairs to find Kai, "Otosan! It's Friday! It's movie night!"

"Whoa!" Makoto jumped into Kai's arms who almost fell over by the sudden attack from his son, "Okay, okay, at least let me get out of this stupid thing," said Kai pulling the tie off. Makoto smiled and let's go of Kai.

"Is dinner made? If so, who made dinner?" Kai asked on his way upstairs.

"Uncle Rei and Gou helped a little. Uncle Rei is doing some finishing touches right now!"

"Good…"

Makoto kept smiling and instead of going after Kai, he ran to the kitchen to help Rei. Rei easily forgave Makoto for what he did, but Makoto still felt bad and every time he comes over to babysit, Makoto tries his to help Rei out. And the two became closer than ever just like Makoto's relationship with Kai. Makoto never saw his life so bright, not to mention to happy. One thing he learned though was that there's no place like home…

_**~The End**_

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Thank you for reading this story and reviewing! **

**Yeah uh…sorry about how Takao and Kai aren't back together. But I think Takao's a bit too outgoing to settle down with Kai. That's probably one of the reasons why they separated. **

**BUT! I have a sequel! No! Don't get your hopes up about the whole Kai/Takao thing (hey, they were married at one point at least! And had Gou and Makoto!). Instead it'll be…okay, there's only other character there! Here's a quick summary/preview:**

**2 years later: Makoto's doing just fine in these two years…it's Gou that's having some problems and calls Takao for help when Kai starts dating again and is getting really serious with 'Uncle' Rei…**


End file.
